Colors of the Rainbow
by Dreamlights
Summary: A collection of seven different 100word drabbles, each relating to a color of the rainbow and a character of the Artemis Fowl series.


* * *

**Red**

* * *

He was restless. 

Adrenaline rushed through his muscular body as he ran, legs pumping automatically, his heart beating with a frenzied rush. Unforgiving cobalt eyes glared into the distance.

It was as if an animal instinct had returned to him, surging through his already strong body like it had been bound for centuries.

How long had he been running now?

Sweat trickled down his shaved forehead as fatigue threatened him. The pounding of his exhausted heart reached his ears, agitated, chaotic. His lungs were on the verge of bursting, and yet he ran on.

Not once did he glance back.

* * *

**Orange**

* * *

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

Pirouettes a phoenix, livid with fiery ambition, like an untouchable blazing flame, dancing with unconquerable determination.

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

An embellished cobra coils its enameled serpentine figure with a warning hiss. Dangerous, beautiful.

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

Prowls an ebony wolf, foreboding golden eyes the only relief from the impenetrable darkness.

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

Basks a contented feline, a purr rising in its throat with a blissful crescendo.

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

A dragon lies upon its scales, its azure eyes dull with sorrow, its mourning croon shattering the silence.

_Behind these hazel eyes…_

* * *

**Yellow**

* * *

A jade ring is twirled on her manicured fingers. Dangerous and ornamental. She glances around. 

The ring is tossed aside and the speakers turned on.

Honey blond tresses are tossed over her shoulders as she dances to the music, alive with intense energy, beyond caring if she is being watched.

She blasts the stereo, rolling and tossing her hips with the beat of the music, golden strands of hair plastering onto her lip gloss.

And suddenly she is hurled back into reality. The radio is turned off, and with a sigh, she slips the ring back onto her tapered fingers.

* * *

**Green**

* * *

_How could they?_

Despair wraps its strangling arms around her, dispelling even the slightest morsel of hope. They praise him, honor him, worship him.

A grimace shrouds her delicate features. He does not deserve the praise, the honor, the worship. _She_ does. He's robbed her of her genius by throwing her into a fruitless cell of bare walls and concrete floors.

Matted onyx hair falls before her face, obscuring her vision like slices of obsidian suspended in front of her.

_How could he?_

He destroyed her intellect. He destroyed her ambitions with a blink of an eye.

_She seeks revenge._

* * *

**Blue**

* * *

He glances out the window, sapphire eyes following the emerald valleys and hills, lush green turfs, shimmering azure lakes. He is apparently untroubled, his mind wandering to his ingenious schemes and daring endeavors. 

There is a gap in his heart. An empty slit, slowly decaying into oblivion. He pitifully attempts to bridge the void, but to no avail.

Wearily he accepts the single possibility. The seemingly endless days of his criminality are gone. Vanished, like misty fog in the morning. For that, his cerulean eyes reflect sorrow.

Perhaps he truly has become a protagonist.

But then again, perhaps he hasn't.

* * *

**Violet**

* * *

_Violet?_

Out of all the colors of the rainbow, I'm violet?

Doesn't violet represent mystery? Perhaps I am a mystery. Nobody knows my secrets, they are utterly impenetrable and I _am_ quite reserved.

Purple is the color of royalty, isn't it? Well of course, only royalty would break into its own home and rob its own diamond-studded gold crown.

Nowhere in purple does it mention sarcasm.

They say magic is represented by violet. Oh, the sweet irony. I have no magic.

And purple is the color of seductiveness. Not to mention the certified color of homosexuality.

I'm deeply disturbed now.

* * *

**Indigo**

* * *

A metallic _click_ reverberates through the empty chamber. His eyes dart with a frenzied urgency. A bead of sweat forms on his forehead. 

_What was that?_

Has he been discovered? Would they massacre? Kidnap? Horrid thoughts surge through his despairing genius mind. The _click_ echoes in his troubled thoughts.

_They've found me._

His whirls around slowly, inching hesitantly until the coruscating walls come in view. Finally, he turns around fully, ashamed at his thoughts, at his mistrust from his ingenious intellect.

Or perhaps he had a reason for the obsessive paranoia.

He came face to face with a steel pistol.


End file.
